Unseen
by EllaravenUchiha
Summary: Allen Walker, desired by Noah and Exorcists alike, Tyki Mikk takes the boy to the ark as his own, unintentionally turning him over to the Earl. What will happen to Allen? Can Kanda and the others rescue him or will they lose him forever. Yullen TykiAllen.
1. Beginning

Unseen

Description: What Tyki Mikk wants he gets. This time it just happens to work out in his favor. But how do Kanda and Lavi feel about his obsession with Allen Walker? The Earl is deciding to try to bring the 14th back to the Noah clan through Allen's emotions and memories. His plan is simple: Have Road mess with his memories and then when the process is done send Tyki in to bring him back. Foolproof, only problem is, a certain two people in the order aren't willing to let him out of their sight.

Okays so this is my first fic here and for my favorite anime I present a story. I'm not sure how long this is gonna be yet ^.^". This is gonna be yaoi sorta; there will be no lemon, maybe lime idk. The pairing are KandaxAllenxLavi and one sided tykiallen. Allen being his cute innocent self is oblivious so far.

Now Allen starts the fun train with a disclaimer!

Allen: Ellaraven doesn't own man!

On with the show!

Chapter 1

Tyki P.o.v

When he had first laid eyes on the small white-haired exorcist he'd felt something, something strong an emotion he had never felt before. He didn't know what to make of the strong feelings other than that he needed the boy. His thoughts were interrupted when he was called to dinner.

"My wonderful family, I have called you here to tell you f my new plan." The Earl sang, "We have had many issues with the exorcists, but I have observed them carefully and I believe I have found a weakness in their ranks." Road sighed and said, "Isn't that what you said last time?" The Earl chuckled "Yes It is my dear but this time it's perfect. Allen walker is our key to bringing down the order." Tyki's head snapped up when he heard the name, suddenly he found himself almost too interested in what the Earl was saying. He noticed Road was listening more intently also. "Now that I have your attention, here's my plan. Road will alter his memories and dreams so that he believes that that order betrayed him and his family. Now here is the tricky part my pets, Road needs to put someone in his memories he can trust. Someone that he can rely on when the process is done, is anyone willing?" Tyki stood up and before he knew what he was saying, "I'll do it, put me in his memories." Everyone looked at him surprised at his sudden outburst. The Earl clapped and gave them some more orders. Road was to finish her job in three weeks and after that I was to go and bring the boy back when I was given orders. A smile came to my lips 'soon Allen Walker, you'll be mine and only mine'.

Allen: Freaky Tyki.

Me: rhymes are fun! Okay I know it's short but chapter two is being written as we speak. I'll see you later guys

Allen: bye!


	2. Obsession

Chapter 2

Okays I've been meaning to write this for a while just had a bit of writers block. Anyway, I think I'm gonna try to update this every weekend, school and other things are keeping me busy . OMG! My first reviewers! I love you guys and thanks you gave me the confidence to write this chapter I was so worried people would hate it. Okay enough of my rambling on with the fic!

This chapter is dedicated to: XxSadakoxX, The Puppeteer Master, and Timeless Moment! Thanks for the reviews I'll make this one longer for you guys xD.

Allen: Ella does not own man.

Tyki P.O.V

Today was the day the operation started; soon the one he was so infatuated with would finally be his. Allen Walker had always been so innocent, something about him caused Tyki to want to take that all away, take it away and make Allen Walker his. Of course that was easier said than done, there were two certain obstacles in the way. Their names were Yuu Kanda and Lavi, Tyki had been watching Allen closely over the past few weeks to prepare for the operation, and of course other reasons.

Kanda and Lavi had shown an interest in Allen, his Allen, it infuriated him to no end. They had been subtle, glances at him or in going out of their way to protect him, but still it made him mad. Allen remained unaware to the sudden interest of the two men just brushing it off as friendship, this made Tyki feel a little bit better but he wished he could take Lavi and Kanda off the the face of the Earth. Though alas he could not the Earl still had plans for them. Someday though Tyki Mikk will end their lives and claim the one they cared so deeply for himself.

Road had already began the operation a few hours ago, everything had to be done while the boy was asleep. It was the easiest way for Road to do the manipulation; Allen would see her changing his memories as a dream rather than as reality. Then slowly the process would replace his memories with the false ones, the real ones wouldn't disappear, not even Road was capable of that. They would be locked behind a wall, created by Road, it would be almost impossible for the young exorcist to break. Then soon after the process was complete Tyki would go in himself and retrieve the boy and bring him to their headquarters. The thought of his Allen being so close made Tyki happy, and soon enough his dream would be realized.

Kanda P.O.V

Yuu Kanda had never been one to show affection or really truly care about anyone in an intimate way. That was until he had met Allen Walker, There was something about the boy that caused him to care, it was almost impossible to not care. The little Moyahsi(1) had grown on him and almost everyone in the order, including Kanda. It used to not matter to him whether the moyashi was hurt or okay, but now said exorcist was always on his mind. He'd thought the only time he'd ever care about another was with Lavi.

Lavi and Kanda weren't actually a couple per se, but they weren't just friends, they were more but, they were never intimate just a few nights together. Kanda had also noticed Lavi taking extra care to run into the moyashi in the hallways and cafeteria, it didn't bother him that much, except the fact that he may just have to compete with Lavi.

Another thing to add to Kanda's worry list was the fact that when he was with the moyashi he would see mysterious shadows and glimpses of a man. This was something Kanda was very worried about because if Allen was in danger, he had a right to worry. So the question on Kanda's mind was: Who was the man who was following his moyashi?

Ella: Gee I wonder?

Allen: Who the heck is following me? What are you doing to me!

Tyki: pfft we all know it's Lavi

Lavi: It is not you creeper!

Tyki: Deeenniaall

Kanda: Will you all just shut up!

Ella: Gosh Kanda wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?

Lavi: Always does.

Kanda: Che, whatever.

Ella: I love that! Che. And Big hammer little hammer grow grow grow! Hehe favorite lines in the anime!

Allen: that's all for now!

Ella: Yes it is, pleassseeee review so I know how I'm doing, I'm so nervous since this is my first story please let me know if you like it/hate it please. Every reviewer gets a cookie and a smile! I thought this one was much better than the last and you can thanks my first three reviewers for that! They helped me get the guts to write this. Anyway I'm done now Love ya bye!

Lavi and Allen: Pleaseee review!


	3. Mine

** I'mma back! Okay I'm gonna clear this up now, The Lavixallenxkanda , now I'm going to change this in the summery, but it's going to be Yullen mainly. There are hints of Laven and trust me you will catch them, you saw the LavixKanda reference in the last chapter xD. But anyway sorry if this upsets anyone. I would like to thank ****The Puppeteer Master**** and ****lulubeck**** for reviewing! I loves my reviews :) Okay we get to see Allen in this one! So on with the show!**

**I lied... hehe; there will be a little bit of Japanese in this story. Moyashi(beansprout) is what Kanda and Lavi sometimes call Allen, Bakanda is what Allen will call Kanda it basically means Jerkanda lol. And Shounen(Kid?) is what Tyki calls Allen sometimes. Just making sure I went over this so nobody would get confused. I'm done now. **

**Allen: Ella doesn't own –Man. **

Allen and Kanda were in Komui's office getting the briefing for a new mission in Venice, there had been strange reports of someone seeing an angel flying around the city. Komui suspected innocence, around when the angel had appeared weird things started happening. Teenagers would go missing during the night, police were frantic, and none of the rooms were broken into.

"You two will be departing tomorrow, be careful there is a chance the kidnapper could come after you. Your train tickets are." Komui was cut off when Bookman and Lavi burst in.

"Komui I have some unfinished business in Venice can I go on the mission with them?" Lavi asked grinning. "I don't see why not. I'll tell Lenalee to buy another ticket for you." Komui sighed and picked up the phone.

Allen P.O.V

Lavi and Kanda together, fun, Allen already wasn't incredibly thrilled with going on a mission with Bakanda as a partner. Allen sighed as he packed his things, he didn't dislike being with Lavi and Kanda but they fought all the time.

Allen hadn't been sleeping well lately, it felt like someone was in the room with him whenever he shut his eyes, and it was really creeping him out. Another factor was his dreams; they had been the same for the last two days: he would be in a dark tunnel there was no light and no matter how far he ran he never reached the end. He really hoped that they would stop soon.

A few hours later Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were on the train en route to Venice. Lavi and Kanda glared at each other the entire time and Allen was getting uncomfortable. So for the last leg of the journey he played cards with the finder traveling with them.

Kanda P.O.V

Kanda heard Allen conversing happily with their finder, Stella, and glared at Lavi again. He glared back, Lavi sighed, "Kanda stop glaring at me it's not my fault the moyashi left, we scared him away." Kanda grimaced, he was right if they kept this up Allen would stay away from them to entire mission. Kanda saw something flash by the door of their compartment and his head snapped to the side. He grabbed mugan and hoped out of his seat, Lavi followed closely.

Tyki Mikk was standing beside a sleeping finder and holding an unconscious Allen Walker, he grinned and said one word before he disappeared, "Mine". Kanda and Lavi ran to Allen immediately, Tyki had dropped him before he left. "Allen, Allen can you hear me? Allen!" Lavi was shouting. "Lavi you need to be quiet we don't need to attract attention to ourselves, just bring them to the compartment." Lavi nodded and picked up the finder and Kanda picked up Allen, brushing his hair out of his face. He almost dropped him when he saw Allen's eyes they were open and his pupils were gone. He was breathing and he had a pulse, what the hell was wrong with Allen?

**Ella: Yes what is wrong with him...? Dun Dun DUN!**

**Allen: My head hurts.**

**Ella: SO what do ya think? Please leave me a review, did you love it, hate it? Let me know so I can improve! :) Chapter 4 is being written as you read it will be up soon! Love you bye!**


	4. Problems

** I'm back, who missed me :) well here you go, this one is pretty long it took me forever to write it! But here you go! Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it.**

**Allen: Raven does not own -man**

"Lavi! Get in here we have a big problem, Lavi!" Kanda whispered urgently from the hallway. There wasn't a response, _'damn, that stupid rabbit needs a hearing aid!' _Kanda pushed through the door and laid Allen down on one of the beds. "How is he," a small voice asked from the corner, it was the finder that was with Allen. Kanda sighed, "I don't know, there is something wrong with him, I just don't know what." Lavi had moved to check on Allen, he let out a startled yelp when he saw Allen's eyes. "What- what's wrong with his eyes is he dead?" Lavi asked, his voice frantic, Kanda glared "No he is breathing and he has a pulse, I think it's something that the Noah did."

Kanda turned to Stella, "do you remember anything that happened? Anything at all that Tyki did to Allen?" She sighed and bit her lip, holding back tears, "No, I'm sorry all I remember is one second I was playing cards with Allen and the next that man was there. He hit me across the room and I was down for the count. I can't remember anything else, I'm sorry I'm not very helpful." Lavi spoke up, "It's not your fault, you were in shock there was nothing you could do at the time," He smiled warmly, "Besides I'm sure Allen's fine, just sleeping with his eyes open." The finder smiled before lying down on her bed and falling asleep.

"Should we notify headquarters?" Kanda asked, Lavi sighed tiredly "No we should wait it out and see if he wakes up, we can ask him what happened then. For now we need to sleep our train will be arriving in Venice in a few hours." Kanda nodded, and turned to his own bed in the compartment. "Mana… help me... please" Allen groaned from the corner, Kanda and Lavi froze. Their heads whipped to Allen so fast it's a miracle they didn't get whiplash. Allen's eyes were now closed and his face was pained. "Damn what did Tyki do to him" "I guess we will find out in the morning." They both went to their beds and fell into a restless slumber.

Allen P.O.V

The dream had started out the same Allen was in the tunnel with no way out, he heard screams this time it sounded like Lenalee. "Lenalee! Can you hear me? Lenalee!" Allen called into the darkness he heard an answer to his left; he took off in the direction of the yell. This time he reached the end of the tunnel, it was snowing but Allen wasn't cold. He was puzzled, he'd seen this place before, it clicked this was the cemetery were Mana was. There was a man standing where Mana's grave was, he was tall with a large top hat. "Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where we are?" Allen asked, cautiously, the man turned towards him it was Mana.

"M-mana? Is that you? How," Allen was at a loss for words he never thought he'd see Mana again. **(a.n. He thinks he's still awake.) **Mana smiled at Allen stepping towards him, he and Allen met in the middle with a hug. Allen was so happy his father was back, not an akuma, but human. There was a flash behind him Allen whipped around standing in front of Mana protectively; he wasn't going to lose him again. It was an akuma, a level 2 by the looks of it, it grinned evilly. Allen tried to activate his innocence, he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

The Akuma slashed at Allen making a large cut on his chest, Allen cried out in pain as he flew backwards. "Mana… Help me... please," He begged his voice laced with pain. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of Allen, he was tall and thin, he looked so familiar but Allen just couldn't remember who it was. Allen turned towards Mana only to find him gone as if he was erased from the picture. He turned back to the man in front of him, Allen felt something in his heart. It wasn't pain but recognition, he could tell by the way he stood the man cared, he was protective. The man felt familiar, he felt right, without even realizing it Allen had forgotten that Mana had ever been there.

**This was just what the Earl wanted. **

**Raven: **** How was it? Let me know in a review, :). I'm thinking about writing a D N Angel fic called two halves of whole about dark and krad. Think I should? It would just be like a one-shot probably. Can you figure out who the mystery guy is? (Hint: first Chappie!) First to get it right wins!**

**Lavi: It's obviously-**

**Lenalee: Lavi shut up! No spoilers!**

**Raven: thanks Lena! Anyways that all for now, I also may start doing Omake Theatres every other chapter. It sounds fun and I think it could be Funny. Well ttfn. Please review!**


	5. Kiss

**Well I wrote this one to celebrate 1,000+ hits to this story! That's amazing to me; though I'm sure some stories have millions of hits. This made my Sunday! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or even looked at this story! :) I got the inspiration for this chapter from the one-shot I wrote last night, so this one shall be longer even if it kills Komui! There is Tyki and Laven(Fluffy!) and a tad of Yullen(just the beginning of the romance xD) in this chapter :) A little bitty lime warning!**

**Allen: Raven doesn't own –man **

**Raven: A girl can dream. (Christmas list- Allen Walker hehe)**

Tyki P.O.V

"Uncle Tyki, did you give Allen-kun the pill?" Road asked as soon as he walked through the door. "Yes Road I did, but you need to get back to work if you want to get the job done soon," Tyki said to her as he passed. "Awww Can't I take one night off I'm almost done, besides the pill will to a lot for me," Road whined "Besides it's not like I'm changing all of his memory just the first few years, he already forgot who his adoptive father was." Tyki rolled his eyes at her tone "When do I start 'dropping in' on the boy?" he asked. "Starting tonight both of the exorcists accompanying him are going to be out patrolling the town you visit him then and give him the other pill, that will pretty much finish the job we do the rest will fall into place." Road sighed happily probably thinking about Allen again.

"What do I say to him Road, he thinks I'm an enemy, hell he's sure I'm an enemy. He'll try to kill me as soon as I show up," Road yawned "Duh Tyki wear a mask, he'll recognize you from the dream, just act caring and tell him things like a father would. It's really not that hard," Tyki glared at the younger girl. She giggles at the look on his face, she really annoyed Tyki sometimes. "Road are you sure you can control the 14th through Allen? I mean what if he realizes what's going on and tries to stop you," Tyki asked curiously. "Leave it all to the pill Tyki it's not just changing Allen," She grinned wickedly Tyki really wondered about her mental health.

Lavi P.O.V

Yu had left a few hours ago to ask around town, he told Lavi to stay with the moyashi, Lavi was bored. The Finder was with Kanda and Allen was sleeping, there was nobody around for him to talk to. He and Kanda had to carry Allen off of the train and into the inn they were staying at, he had been sleeping since yesterday. They were hoping that he would wake up soon, they sure as hell weren't going to let him go anywhere but the two exorcists were incredibly worried. He heard a soft groan from the corner where Allen was, his head snapped up to see Allen sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Allen thank god your okay! We thought you were dead!" Lavi shouted glomping Allen. "Lavi, get off," Allen managed to squeak out, "I'm fine. Why would you think I was dead, I just dozed off on the train," Lavi froze, "You don't remember at all? About Tyki and the finder, Nothing?" Lavi couldn't believe what he was hearing the kid had been thrown around and he couldn't remember anything. "Okay then, are you hungry?" Lavi asked, changing the subject. "Yes! Incredibly, I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks. Wait, where's Kanda?" Lavi chuckled at how frantic Allen was, "He went to patrol the town he'll be back in a half hour. You can go eat then, for now, why were you dreaming about Mana?" Allen look confused, "who's Mana, I've heard the name before, is he an old friend of ours, a scientist?" Allen asked, Lavi froze mouth open. "Allen, Mana was your adoptive father, remember you turned him into an akuma," Allen frowned, "Lavi I think I'd remember something big like that, I grew up with another man," Allen said as if Lavi was the crazy one.

Allen face went blank a second, and then he looked surprised then hurt, "Lavi, I can't remember him! No matter how hard I try I can't remember, I can remember the event but not his face, what is wrong with me Lavi? What happened," Allen cried out tears streaming down his face. Lavi gathered Allen in a hug and attempted to soothe him, Allen hugged back hard. "It's okay Allen, you're safe, it's okay," nothing was working as Allen continued to sob, "Kan-da" he heard Allen mumble tiredly after a while. Lavi smiled sadly, he had lost.

A few minutes later Kanda walked in and Lavi woke Allen up, "Yu's here, food time!" He shouted in Allen's ear, said exorcist jumped about seven feet in the air. "He up," Kanda stated, Lavi nodded "'bout time moyashi you were worrying the rabbit." Allen smiled up at Kanda, "Just dozed off I guess, are we going for food now?" Kanda sighed and nodded. "Off to patrol, you two have fun," Lavi shouted, as he walked out.

Kanda P.O.V

"Idiot," Kanda mumbled, he looked back at Allen who was staring at him intently. "Something you need moyashi?" he asked annoyed, Allen nodded, "Kanda if I have something I want to do should I do it?" he asked innocently, "I suppose so," he said rolling his eyes, "Even if it affects another person." He asked again, he sounded like a little kid. Kanda sighed, "Yes moyashi, you should, can we get moving?" He said really annoyed, "Kanda, come here, please" Allen called from the corner, he sounded dazed. Kanda sighed, he'd humor the moyashi now, and maybe he'd stop. Kanda walked over to the moyashi, his eyes were glazed again. "Allen what the hell, are you okay?" Kanda whispered concerned, for once. "Of course I am Kanda, why wouldn't I be," His voice dreamy, "Come closer please" Kanda complied "what Moyashi," He sighed. Then the moyashi did something that surprised Kanda more than anything in his life, the moyashi kissed him.

**Allen: 0.0, what!**

**Lavi: Lenalee is gonna love this!**

**Raven: Chapter 5 is now up! I'm thinking this will be 10 or 15 chapters but I'm not sure yet. I wrote a one-shot for D.N Angel, if you like Krad/Dark you may like it. :) Well this one is longer with LIME! Dang I was in a lime mood after writing Two halves, so yay! I like this chapter**

**Allen: I kissed Kanda… **

**Raven: Well you were sorta controlled so maybe it doesn't count.**

**Lavi: It counts!**

**Raven: well there you go Chapter 5! Please ****Review and thanks for 1,000+ hits! *****puppy dog eyes***


	6. Outrage

**11 reviews holy crow! That's awesome Thanks! To The Puppeteer Master you review every chapter and I look forward to it! Lol more Tyki for you! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, some reason not all of my reviews are showing a few from XxSadakoxX haven't shown but they are in my email anyone know what's up? Tyki is in this chapter with a little bit of Yullen ^.^! This one may be shorter because I need to sleep soon!**

Tyki P.O.V

Tyki was outraged, he'd seen the little scene between the bookman and Allen, and to top that he saw Allen, HIS Allen, kiss the other exorcist. He wanted to run in there and snap the boy's neck then take Allen away, he almost did. 'Contain yourself Tyki' he repeated to himself over and over, all he had to do was wait out this plan and Allen would be his. What he to focus on now was how he was going to talk to Allen tonight? Tyki wanted so bad just to take Allen away, maybe he could… Road said the process was almost over. He sighed, no, he couldn't they would find him and take Allen away and possibly kill Tyki. _'I'll just wait it out then' _he thought.

Just when Tyki thought his night couldn't get any worse, Road decided to make a grand entrance. "Uncle Tyki~" Road sand happily, "how's the pill working, did he kiss the dark haired one?" Tyki gritted his teeth, "Yes Road, he kissed the exorcist," He spat. "Good, now about tonight as soon as you show up the pill will take effect again and he will probably believe everything you say. Be careful though, just talk about you caring about him and all that gushy stuff." She said happily. "You're just telling me this now?" He spat at her, she just waved and opened a door, Tyki was left alone again.

Kanda P.O.V

_Allen Walker had kissed him _Kanda couldn't believe it when he finally pulled away, Allen looked as surprised as he was. "K-kanda, what are you doing," He asked franticly, blushing. "Moyashi you're the one that kissed me," Kanda stated, smirking, he was enjoying this he got a kiss from the Moyashi and he never passed up an opportunity to torment him. Needless to say Kanda was in a good mood. Allen was blushing and look anywhere but at Kanda, Kanda frowned something was still bothering him about earlier. Why the hell had been Allen acting like that earlier, his attitude had changed so suddenly, he had gone from normal Allen to nutcase Allen in a matter of seconds.

Kanda was certainly nervous to leave Allen alone while he and Lavi were patrolling. Especially since his little err, mishap earlier. As they left the hotel room he started to explain everything that happened.

Tyki P.O.V

As soon as Allen was left alone he stepped in, and as Road said Allen got another, glazed look in his eyes. Tyki smiled "Hello there Allen, how are you tonight?" He asked putting as much warmth into his voice as possible. "I'm good, who are you by the way?" Allen replied his voice dreamy, "I'm a friend who cares about you very much, every time you need me just call and I'll be there" Tyki replied lying smoothly. "That's nice, what's your name?" "Tyki" "That's weird I know this other guy named Tyki, he's mean," Allen replied. Tyki almost laughed out loud Allen sounded like he was drunk, it sounded funny. They talked for hours until Kanda and Lavi came back finding Allen fast asleep. The plan was going quite well.

**Raven: God this chapter just sucked! But I guess it got some points across. **

**Allen: I am a horrible drunk**

**Tyki: Adorable**

**Kanda: Stalker, stay away from Allen! **

**Raven: okay then boys no fighting! So chapter 7 will be here either tomorrow or Tuesday. ****Please please please Review! ****Cookies to all who review!**


	7. Fear

**I'm back! I had the idea for this one while getting iced tea out of the fridge (wonderful ideas come from the fridge.) xD Gosh, 11 reviews I am happy today! I have like 1600 hits too! That's awesome! Thanks to everyone!**

**Ella: Allen isn't here right now so I'm filling in! Raven doesn't own –man!**

**Raven: Don't rub it in Ella!**

Tyki P.O.V

"Road, what exactly do those pills do? Do they possess him, mess up his head?" Tyki asked curiously, "Of course not Tyki, they just heighten his emotion that's why he kissed the exorcist with the pony tail. He cares deeply for the man, and the pill just helped him along. Of course it's gonna wear off so next time you see him please slip him another one," Road said holding up a little bottle. Tyki took the bottle and nodded towards Road before walking out. When he was out on the street he turned into his white form, he hadn't seen the guys in a while, and he didn't need to see the kid until later. He figured a few hours off duty wouldn't hurt anyone. So Tyki strolled off thinking about Allen with a smile on his lips.

Allen P.O.V

He had kissed Kanda; sure Allen had wanted to, but not like that! He wanted to wait maybe see if Kanda had feelings for him, he doubted that, but still he didn't plan on THAT happening. Kanda had acted like nothing happened, much to Allen's relief, so hopefully Lavi hadn't found out. Kanda and Lavi were finally letting him out of the room tonight; they were going patrolling to find the "angel" haunting this town. Allen was nervous, to say the least, he hadn't been alone with Kanda since the "incident" two days ago. Lavi and the finder were staying behind to give a report on their findings, so Kanda and Allen had to go out and finish the job. Allen couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, his dreams had been as weird as the first always a memory from his past. What he didn't realize was that he was slowly losing other memories.

Allen and Kanda departed a few hours later, Allen was tense, he didn't want to be alone with Kanda for fear he would bring up that night. It started off awkward, they walked in total silence until Allen's eye activated. There was a level one that they defeated with ease, "Why would there only be one of them?" Allen asked, confused, "Che, I don't know, there's probably more than that so don't slow down moyashi." "It's Allen Bakanda!" they got into an argument yelling in the middle of the street like idiots, attracting stares from other people out.

A shadow passed over the street knocking out the street lights, some people stared others screamed running towards the nearest building. Allen and Kanda activated their innocence, they looked up, Allen could see how they got angel out of the figure reminded him more of a gargoyle. It swooped down towards Allen, he froze before the thing could grab him, and something knocked him out of the way. They hit the ground hard, Allen looked up and saw Kanda's face so close to his own. Allen felt everything come crashing down on him, he didn't know why he felt so afraid, he'd been close to death many times, why was this any different?

Kanda must've seen the fear in his eyes because he picked him up carrying him into the alley away from the chaos. "Moyashi, are you okay?" Kanda asked Allen shaking him a bit. Allen was frozen in fear, tears streaming down his face, Kanda held him close. The embrace was warm and Allen felt safe, he felt like he never wanted to be anywhere else in the world. "Kanda," Allen managed through the sobs wracking his body, Kanda shushed him rubbing his back comforting him. Allen snuggled up against Kanda, never wanting the sweet moment to end. "Am I interrupting something?" The last voice either of them wanted to hear called, Lavi. He grinned, holding up the innocence, "Our train leaves in an hour lovebirds let's get moving!" he yelled before walking towards the inn. "Lenalee is soooo gonna love this!"

They were given three separate rooms on the train courtesy of the curly haired man at the front. The three literally passed out as soon as they hit the pillow. Allen unknowingly receiving another dose of the emotion inducing pill. He still hadn't noticed how quiet the 14th had been.

**Raven: Annnd CUT! How did you guys like it? Please review **** and introducing Ella my lovely other half xD**

**Ella: Buenos Dias!(Good Morning) **

**Allen: I hate being all babyish .**

**Ella: Awww your not babyish.. I blame Tyki!**

**Tyki: No it's Road.**

**Road: Lavi**

**Lavi: Why me?**

**Raven: Cause it's you. Goodness this one is short! I'll make the next one longer kay! Well please please please Review! **** ttyl.**


	8. I'm your friend

**Okay so I'm thinking I'll update every time there are 2 reviews. ^.^ well this week has been hectic so I haven't had time to update until now. It's rough for me right now so I'm in an angsty mood so maybe next chapter ^.^! The Yullen picks up in this chappie.**

**Allen: Ella doesn't own –man.**

Tyki P.O.V

"It's not working!" Road whined at the dinner table, "He isn't showing any progress! They only thing the damn pill did was make him forget Mana, it's supposed to do more!" The Earl smiled, "Road, there is one way you can get little Allen Walker on our side, and that is betrayal! If he thinks he can no longer trust those he's with he will have nowhere else to go, if Tyki continues to visit him and you continue to tamper with his dreams it will be quite easy to carry out our plan. He's grown very fond of the long-haired exorcist, correct?" Tyki nodded, "Perfect, let the trust build and then Lulubell shall break it!" The Earl clapped his hands "Now eat my wonderful family, To Allen Walker!"

Tyki didn't like this plan, he almost strangled that exorcist the last time he touched his Allen, why would he want them getting closer. He knew Road would manipulate Allen's and Kanda's emotions and he didn't like it at all, why couldn't she just manipulate Allen into joining them? Wouldn't that be easier for the Earl to do, he sighed 'you can't win them all'.

Allen P.O.V

Allen had been back at the order for two days before Lenalee confronted him; he had been in his room alone when she knocked. "Allen-kun, are you here?" her voice had called from the other side of his door. He had opened the door with a smile, inviting her in, "Allen-kun, Lavi told me what happened in Venice, with you and Kanda. Is it true?" Allen looked away, he thought that she would shun him. She hugged him tightly, "Allen don't be ashamed you're in love, we are a family at the order, and we will always be there for you." She gave him a warm smile, he a genuine one in return. They talked until dinner and walked down together.

They walked into the cafeteria joking and laughing; Allen got his food and sat down at his usual table with Lavi and Lenalee. They talked and ate for a while and then Kanda came in, Allen's breath caught in his throat. He got his food and sat down with them, it surprised everyone at the table except Lenalee, who had a small smile on her face. Link was also present watching Allen closely while he talked and ate with his friends, noting his emotions around a certain samurai. "Moyashi can I talk to you after dinner?" Kanda asked after Lavi finished his story, they all froze, "S-sure Kanda, just let me finish," Allen replied, nervously. What if Kanda would make him stay away, disgusted with him, or if he hated him and just wanted to end his life like he'd threatened many times. Kanda got up, dumped his tray, and left the room after Allen had replied.

Allen finished his food a few minutes later and nervously headed up to his room wear Kanda waited. His hands were shaking as he turned the knob on his door, when he walked in he found Kanda sitting on his bed. "Look Kanda, I know you probably don't want to even look at me because of Venice, but please don't kill me, I mean" Allen was cut off when Kanda's lips met his; he was startled but returned the kiss. Kanda's tongue was exploring every inch of Allen's mouth and, the latter loved every second of it. When they broke off the kiss they were gasping for air, "Allen, I know that we haven't always gotten along but, dammit I love you." Kanda admitted, "I've loved you since I first saw you, I tried to push it off, but I can't anymore Allen, I can't get you out of my head." he finished, "Kanda… I love you too," Allen managed through his shock. They kissed again and Kanda took it upon himself to undress the two of them.

Tyki P.O.V

It pained him to see Allen in the arms of another man, he waited for the other exorcist to leave, but something else happened. Something that drove Tyki over the edge, he came out of his hiding spot in the wall; he picked Kanda up and threw him across the room. "How dare you touch him that way? How dare you!" he shouted furious, Kanda jumped right back up and retrieved mugan from his belt (An:** they only had their shirts off) **and ran in front of Allen, protecting him from Tyki. He was cornered so he faded back into the shadows, narrowly avoiding Kanda's blade.

Tyki was in the wall listening to the noises the two made, it sickened him, and finally hours later he heard the door open and close. He walked back into the room, Allen was sleeping soundly. He wore no disguise, Tyki woke the boy up, and Allen immediately activated his innocence and attempted to jump up. He was too sore and could barely move the lower half of his body, without pain. He ended up on the floor innocence deactivated face contorted in pain; Tyki chuckled and picked the boy up setting him on the bed. "Don't worry kid; I'm not your enemy, I'm your friend," Tyki said smiling.

**Ella: well that's all folks, I'm not in a writey mood anymore lol, did you catch the lemon reference? ^.~ I can't write it but you can imagine, well as soon as I get 2 reviews I'll write chapter 9 and that's when the shit will hit the fan with Allen and Kanda **

**Allen: …**

**Lavi: Review **

**Ella: Please do, this story had a lot of hits, please just leave something to tell me if you like it or not, I need suggestions, also for those of you lemon fans, you can write a scene and I'll put it in with credit to you, send it to my inbox xD. I'm thinking 4 more chapters maybe 5. Well ttyl! **


	9. Taken

**Holy moley! 20 reviews! I asked for 2 and I get 9! You guys are the best! Well this one is extra long, the plotbunny found me! Well here you go!**

**Allen: Ella doesn't own Man.**

_Lavi-san… _new that voice from somewhere, he'd heard that tone, but there were no faces coming to his mind. Who was it? _Lavi-san can you hear me Lavi? _"Yes," he called out cautiously, he had been dreaming about something happy, when all of the sudden he appeared in a dark room. _You never loved Allen, Lavi-san. _"What are you talking about, of course I did, and I think I know my feelings better than you do." Lavi called to the voice, great now he was talking to the thing. _Lavi allow me to clue you in on a few things please. _"Fine, just get it over with." He didn't know why he agreed to hear the voice out, but it's not like he was going anywhere.

_You never loved Allen Walker, Lavi, never in your life. You loved another, Yuu Kanda. _"Yuu-Chan, hell no!" Lavi shouted. _Oh Lavi-san poor little Lavi, you only cared for Kanda. Since the first time you saw him you loved him. You secretly hated Allen Walker didn't you? _"N-no! Allen's my friend I could never hate him! You're lying to me," Lavi snarled at the voice, it laughed a cold and horrible laugh. _Of course you did, he was a cover nothing more than a screen to hide your feelings for Kanda. You never cared about him, only Kanda, and now that screen is taking your love away from you! Kanda and Allen are lovers, you're slowly losing him to the man you hate most. Though there is a way to get him back, would you like to hear? _"Yes, I want Yuu back." Lavi stated, the voice cackled. _You must betray Allen Walker, steal his lover in front of him, and break him. Attack him if that's what it takes, but remember Lavi-san, this is for Kanda. _"For Kanda." Lavi repeated before waking up.

Lavi ran down the hallway to Kanda's room, he knew he only had minutes before Allen would be there after dinner. He burst in through the door to find Kanda polishing Mugan, "What the hell are you doing just barging in here?" Kanda shouted, Lavi smirked, his green eye turning red. "Yuu-Chan, I'm here for you," He said before attacking Kanda pushing him against the wall. He made sure it was the easiest to see from the door, he held Kanda's arms preventing escape. "What the fuck are you doing? Let me go baka!" Kanda shouted at him. "Shh, Yuu," Lavi said before pressing his lips to Kanda's. Kanda gasped in surprise, Lavi used his tongue to explore Kanda's mouth. There was a cry from the door, Lavi broke the kiss off to see Allen Walker standing at the door.

Tears were flowing down Allen's face and his hands were covering his mouth, Lavi felt rage over come him. "Damn it why the hell do you ruin everything!" he pulled out his hammer and charged at Allen, pinning him to the wall. "I'm going to kill you! You sucking leech!" Allen's eyes were filled with fear. Kanda pulled Lavi off Allen throwing him across the room. Lavi snapped out of it, not realizing where he was. "Allen, what's wrong?" He asked concerned, Allen shook his head and turned sprinting down the hallway. Lavi turned to Kanda confusion written on his face, Kanda stared at the door where Allen had been seconds ago. "Why did you do that? You bastard!" Kanda yelled at him, Lavi just stared confused, "What did I do Yuu-Chan?" Kanda looked surprised, "You don't remember the kiss?" He asked voice barely above a whisper. "Kiss? What kiss? Kanda what the hell is going on?" Lavi asked again, "Road, that bitch!" Lavi paled, "R-Road, what did she do?" Kanda explained her dream walking ability, he had been tricked too. "Allen... Come on Yuu, we gotta find him!"

They spent a good 30 minutes pounding on Allen's door; they could hear the boy sobbing on the other side. They would've broken the door down but Allen had barricaded it. It stayed like that for days, the only one who had been allowed in was Lenalee, immediately after she came looking for Lavi and Kanda. "How could you be so cruel?" She yelled at Lavi, slapping him, "Lenalee, it was Road, she manipulated Lavi." Kanda explained calmly, Lenalee stopped her tirade long enough to hear the story. She gasped "Poor Allen-kun, I'll try to reason with him."

She tried and failed, the moment she brought Lavi up she was kicked out of the room by Allen, and nobody was allowed in anymore. Things around the order were tense; one of their best exorcists wouldn't even leave his room. Akuma attacks were becoming more and more frequent; Komui had already sent all of the exorcists except Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee. The three of them had tried everything, they couldn't climb into Allen's window, and he wouldn't let them in.

No words could describe how Allen felt; it was like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Lenalee had been understanding, until Lavi had told her his story, then she too tried to change his mind. Allen was used to putting a smile on his face and powering through, but this time the pain was too much. He wished Lavi had killed him back then, and then at least Kanda wouldn't have to see him. _Kanda_, the name brought tears to Allen's eyes again, it was so damn painful.

"Hello there Allen," A voice called from the corner. "Tyki, you're here again," Tyki had been coming in every night talking to Allen; he almost made the pain bearable, almost. "He doesn't deserve you, Allen," this made Allen freeze, Tyki hadn't talked about anything that happened a few days ago. "He doesn't deserve to even be in your presence, he led you on, you deserve more than him." Pain flashed across Allen's features, Tyki laid a hand on his shoulder, "Allen, come with me, we can live a better life, and you won't ever have to see that bastard again." Tyki pulled Allen into an embrace, "I will be there with you, and we can live happily. Please come with me, it hurts to see you like this, I want you to be happy." Allen shook his head, "Tyki, this is wrong, I don't belong there." Allen felt Tyki stiffen, "Allen, you do belong with us, with me." Allen pushed back, "No I don't, stop trying to make me do something I don't want to do."

Tyki grabbed Allen's arm in a tight grip, "I'm taking you whether you want to go or not. I will not let you stay here with these people." Allen ripped his arm away, "Stay away from me!" He yelled before he took off out of his room, Tyki grimaced he would have to chase the boy. Allen ran swiftly to Kanda's room pounding on the door frantically, "kanda, are you there, please help me." He yelled, Kanda opened the door, pulling Allen inside. Allen hung onto him tightly, burrowing into Kanda, "Allen-kun," Lenalee and Lavi were also in the room, "its Tyki, he's coming for me." He managed, out of breath, Lenalee gasped Kanda sat Allen down on the bed and retrieved mugan. Allen held Lenalee's hand as Kanda and Lavi talked quietly in the corner, their backs to them.

There was a yelp and a crash, Kanda whipped around to see Lenalee, unconscious, and Allen held by Tyki. Allen's eyes were full of fear, Kanda stepped forward mugan activated, "Ah Ah ah, I wouldn't do that, one more step means, heartless Allen." Tyki smirked, hand in Allen's chest, "that's what I thought, now, where were we, ah yes Allen you coming with me." Tyki said cheerfully before knocking Allen's head against the wall, knocking him out. One of Road's doors appeared and Tyki stepped through it with Allen.

**Ella: Two F-words, I feel horrible now! But I really like this chapter,** **the TykiAllen shall star**t **next chapter! Oh and for those of you who like the TykiAllen pairing I'm writing a new story about it Blood Bond chapter 1 is up. I'm thinking 3 more chapters till the end *sob* maybe a sequel will be involved ^.^ well please review and tell me how I did, I'm off to play some World of Warcraft!**

**Raven: Wait! We are looking for a beta, if you want the job let us know! Looking for one is so stressful **


	10. A family

**Well, I sprained my ankle almost broke it, Thank god milk gives you strong bones! It hurts really bad, especially the crutches dear goodness, I walked around school with those damn things and I hurt like heck! Not fun at all, so I haven't really been in a writey mood lately. I started this chappie yesterday and I finished it today! Meh I hurt .. **

**Allen: Ella doesn't own man.**

**Ella: I do own a wicked splint though, its blue and green ^.^ (I take joy in little things.) **

Allen woke up groggily, in an unfamiliar place, the room was white, and it smelled vaguely of cigarette smoke. He had a horrible headache; it felt like his head was going to split in two. Allen shot up, where the hell was he; last thing he remembered was sitting in his room. Kanda… he had been betrayed by the one he loved the most, the one true person who made him happy. "I see you finally woken up," a deep voice called from the door, Tyki Mikk was standing there, an amused look on his face. Allen tried to activate his innocence, but his arm had bands of innocence suppressing charms around it. "What do you want with me Tyki," Allen hissed out. "You don't remember how you got here; you little friends gave you up. Without a fight, that dark haired one seemed the most insistent of the three. The girl however didn't want to, but the redhead convinced her it was for the best. Some friends you have shounen, they give you away to the first person who asks, a Noah even!" Allen froze, "You're lying they wouldn't do that! They care about me."

"Is that why the one you love was fooling around with another man," Pain flashed across Allen's face. He was broken, used by the one he cared about, given up by his most trusted friends, and now he was going to die alone within the Noah mansion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tyki almost felt bad about what he had said, the kid looked pretty beat up, and his eyes were hollow. Allen Walker the Destroyer of Time was broken, nothing could fix him, and that's just what the Earl wanted. He picked up the boy bridal style, he gave no fight, and he took the kid into the main room of the mansion where the Earl and Road were sitting. A smile flashed across Road's face when she saw Allen, "Allen!" she called happily, sprinting towards the two of them, "what's the matter with him? He looks dead." Tyki grimaced, "I told him what happened, how his friends betrayed him, and he didn't take it well." A sinister smile stretched across Road's face, He leaned over him looking him in the eye, "Allen-kun we will take care of you here, just like a family."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A Family… _could that really be found here, with these people who had tried to kill him on many occasions? Maybe it could, hope spread through Allen, then again the order had been his family and they betrayed him, handing him off as if he were worth nothing. Allen sighed and paced in the room that Tyki had brought him into. There was no way the Noah were truly serious with this offer, they must want something, that must be it! Allen racked his brain trying to figure out what it could be that they wanted, he finally laid down on the bed, tired and unsure of whom to trust. Within minutes he was asleep, dreaming of a certain samurai.

He and Kanda had gotten into one of their famous fights when the dream changed, instead of in the order he was in the ark. More specifically, Tyki's room, the Portuguese man walked up to him wrapping him in an embrace. It was warm, Allen was stunned, and Tyki's lips met his in a kiss so perfect. It felt right, _because it is right, Allen. _The voice surprise Allen making him jump, Tyki didn't seem to notice the voice. _You never truly felt loved in the order did you? It was a mirage set up to keep you there, with fake smiles and fake affection. Was it ever real Allen? _Suddenly everything disappeared replaced with a snowy white scene, _Mana, was the only one that loved you Allen, he loved you enough to give you the memories of his most treasured person. He trusted you to go to those you belonged with, and what did you do? You went to those lecherous dogs who call themselves the order; they lie to you and play with your feelings. When they are done with you, you are cast off, forgotten, like what happened to you Allen. _

Allen's eyes widened, the voice sounded right, could it be true could it be true that he was living a lie his entire life. _Allen, I have been with you, the only true friend you've had in your life. The only one who loved you for you not for what you could do. Please don't go back to those horrible people, they will hurt you accuse you of things you have never done, stay here these people are friendly. They will care for you and love you as I do, for who you are. _Allen could comprehend the feelings flowing through him at that time. The voice chuckled, _Allen, don't worry Tyki will help you. He's been there all along, for me and for you. _Road, of course it was her, messing with his feelings as always, "Damn it Road, get out of my head!" He shouted, _Allen, I am not Road. I don't possess the powers she wields, I am not calling to you from somewhere else, and I am you Allen. I have lived within you for years. _"Why do you trust Tyki so much? What has he ever done for you?" _Tyki and I were once very close Allen, I trust him more than I trust anyone in our family. _Family? "Just who are you?" The voice laughed again, _my dear Allen you still have not figured it out yet have you? Well my dear boy, I am the brother of Mana, the 14__th__ Noah the musician._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**And cut! Well that went well, this one's pretty short :/ well I guess it can't be helped xD. Hooray for chapter 10! **

**Allen: Meh. He's just like Road.**

**14****th****: I am not!**

**Ella: Shut it! Anyone know the name of the 14****th**** I've seen Neah, is that right? Well 2 reviews and another chappie will be up! **


	11. Trust

**Well darn, my internet is down so I'm gonna write I guess. Thanks to **lilanimefan247** and AllenTykilover for reviewing, guys if you like the chapter or dislike it, Review. Just click the little button and leave an opinion, please, I want to hear from you. When I can I'm changing to summery to something more interesting, with my luck today that may never happen.**

**Allen: Ella doesn't own man.**

'_Hmmm so the memory change worked on the 14__th__ not Allen, interesting.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How are you talking to me, why now of all times?" Allen shouted to the intruding Noah, _because you needed me Allen-kun. _"Don't call me that," Allen snarled, "You're no friend of mine." _I'm hurt Allen, we've been together for years, how can we not be friends?_ "You're going to take over my body, friends don't do that." _True, but friends don't give their comrades up to the enemy either, do they Allen-kun?_ Allen winced, painful thoughts raced through his mind, _you have a chance at a family here Allen, I'm just trying to show you that. They will care for you unlike the Order. _"They have tried to kill me on a regular basis! Why should I trust them," Allen said angrily, _do you not realize that the Order sent you to your death just hours ago. _Allen's eyes widened, "T-that's not true, there had to have been something" he managed tear threatening to fall. _It is true my dear friend, I bid you goodbye now, listen to my advice go see Tyki Mikk. _

Allen shot up in the bed he was in panting, was what the 14th said true, did he mean that little to his friends? _Go see Tyki Mikk_, Allen really did not want to see his kidnapper right now, but did he even have a choice anymore? Who else would he get answers from, with a sigh Allen got up, walking out the door to attempt to find the man who brought him here. He ended up in the sitting room, with Road; he groaned she looked up surprised. Road's face broke out into a grin, "Allen! Come play with me please!" She yelled jumping into his arms, "Maybe later," he said quickly, "I need to see Tyki, do you know where I can find him?" Road frowned, "He's in his room next-door to yours," Allen nodded with a quick thank you and ran off. "Oh 14th, you've been messing with his head haven't you?" Road murmured with a giggle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tyki was lounging in his room when a certain white-haired exorcist burst into his room, "Ever heard of knocking kid?" He smirked when Allen blushed, "T-Tyki I need to talk to you, about the 14th." Tyki looked up, startled, "What could you possibly need to know about him, and why are you asking me?" Allen looked at the floor and muttered something, "Can't hear you kid," he looked back up at Tyki, "I said, he told me to, he said you were the one I could I trust." Tyki was surprised to say the least, "You believed him, do you trust me kid?" he asked, smirking, Allen looked embarrassed, "No, of course not, it's just I don't know anyone else," Allen stuttered out. "There's Road, Lulubell, Jasdevi, or Cyril. You know all of them, why not ask one? Admit it Allen, your warming up to me, you trust me." Tyki finished triumphantly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Was Allen starting to trust Tyki? He was nice enough to him, and he didn't kill him when his friends gave him up. He could trust Tyki for now, but he would watch him closely, he wouldn't let anyone betray him again. "Kid, kid, Allen are you okay?" Tyki's concerned tone broke him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright," Tyki repeated again, concern laced his features. He was concerned, about Allen, but he was a Noah, weren't all Noahs evil? "Yeah, I'm fine, just spaced out,' He laughed. Tyki grinned at him, "Scared me there kid, I thought you had a seizure or something," Allen froze, "You were concerned for me? Don't you Noah hate me; I mean you try to kill me a lot." Tyki looked surprised, "Of course I care about you, and I saved you from your friends didn't I?"

Allen looked up a Tyki, who had pulled him down to sit next to him on the bed. "Why do you care about someone like me, all I am is a vessel for a Noah. I'm not even sure if I'm a normal person anymore, just a person fading into the darkness." Tyki pulled him close and Allen stiffened, "You are a person, kid, not just a body for a Noah. People care about you." He pulled Allen against his chest, making Allen face him. "I care, Road cares, we can be your family, we can protect you from people like the Black Order. A family, it did seem nice, and it looked like Tyki was telling the truth. "Okay," he murmured, "I want to be a part of your family." Tyki smiled at him, and then pulled him into a kiss, and Allen didn't struggle. He just accepted the warmth of the other man, and finally he was happy.

**Ella: Hmmm it seems I could end the fic here. Then do a sequel, nah that would be too much work. I'll just continue it for 1 or 2 more chapters, I am in a horrible mood, and maybe you can cheer me up with some reviews. Please. I won't continue until there are 3 this time! No exceptions. **

**Lavi: Review and you can borrow a yaoi pair for the week! Of your choice of course!**


	12. Betrayal

**Well this shall be the last chapter *sob!* there will be a sequel up soon though so don't fret! I got 4 reviews for the last chapter ^ . ^ thanks guys! Wow I saw Paranormal Activity 2 today, it scared the crap outta me! Jeez, scared my mom too, she jumped so much she threw popcorn everywhere it was so fudging hilarious! :) Well then, without further interruption, Chapter 12, the final chappie. **

**Allen: Ella doesn't own man! **

It had been a month since Allen Walker had been abducted from the Black Order, only Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda knew what really happened. When Allen went missing Leverier, upon hearing from finders the Tyki Mikk was spotted, immediately deemed Allen a traitor. He and Link had gone back to central a few weeks later, much to the relief of Lenalee. Kanda and Lavi had been unable to tell Komui of Allen's disappearance, and neither had Lenalee, there was still a chance of Leverier finding out.

"We are going to find the damn moyashi," Kanda stated as he walked into Lenalee's room, she sighed. "Kanda we have been over this, we don't even know where Allen is," Kanda glared at her, "The mansion in Edo." He stated, Lenalee looked doubtful, "Do you really think he could be there Kanda? I mean what if they got a new mansion." Kanda shrugged, "It's the only lead we have right now, and now that Leverier and his dogs are gone we have a chance." Lenalee sighed "I'll go talk to brother; you get Lavi briefed on the mission." Kanda nodded and left the Chinese girl's room.

"Two weeks Kanda, that's when we leave. It was the only time my brother could find," Lenalee said that night at dinner. "Two weeks jeez that's a long time from now!" Lavi yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. "Shut up you stupid rabbit! Do you want everyone to know about this?" Kanda said hitting Lavi over the head. "You're so violent Yuu!" "Don't call me that!" Lenalee sighed; this would be the longest two weeks of her life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen couldn't be happier, his life in Edo was perfect, and it was like he had a family. Road was thrilled to find out he was staying, and glomped him as soon as she received the news. At first it was awkward living with the "enemy" but all of them grew used to it, minus Jasdevi. They still took any opportunity they could to torment the young exorcist. Tyki and Road were incredibly protective of Allen and would frequently have to "chat" with Jasdevi. Allen and Tyki had sort of become a couple, though Allen still couldn't get a certain samurai out of his head.

Allen had no intentions of going back to the order, all they had done was use him and then cast him away. He still sort of trusted Lenalee after Tyki had talked about her being the least willing to let Kanda and Lavi throw him away. Allen was happy with Tyki, they spent nights together and when Tyki left for missions Allen genuinely missed him, but it wasn't the same. When Tyki held him he felt safe and secure, but when Kanda had held him he felt right, perfect. Allen still hated the Earl with a passion and whenever he joined them for dinner, Allen's skin would crawl. He felt like the Earl was planning something that he wasn't letting anyone in on.

Allen and Tyki were going to Cyril and Road's estate, they were spending a week there as a getaway before Tyki and Road left for a two week mission. Cyril was delighted to see them, he treated Allen like a son, and he was always friendly when Allen saw him. His wife Tricia was very nice also, though she had issues with her health, she apparently was unaware that her husband and daughter were Noah. Something was bothering Allen though, whenever Tyki would fall asleep before him he would say things in his sleep. The most frequent name said was Neah, Allen only knew that Neah had been a past lover of Tyki, just not who he was.

Curiosity getting the best of him one day, he asked Tyki about it, "Who is Neah?" It was after dinner and they were in their private room. Tyki looked surprised at the sudden outburst, "He was a past lover of mine Allen, you know that." Allen sighed, it was always the same answer, "Tyki I know that, but _who_ is he?" Tyki sighed sitting up to face Allen's expectant face, "Allen, if I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out. I promise I don't love the person anymore." Allen nodded a silent promise, Tyki sighed. "Allen, Neah is the 14th." Allen dropped the bowl of desert he had been holding, mouth agape. "B-but, what?" Tyki sighed, "Allen, this is why I wasn't going to tell you." Allen shook his head, "N-no I'm not like disgusted or anything, it's just surprising that's all." Tyki smiled pulling Allen into a kiss.

Allen was alone in Tyki's room; the latter had left with Road for a mission. Allen felt uneasy, normally either Tyki or Road was home with him, and he just hoped the Earl wasn't around. He stayed in the room the entire first day; he didn't want to run into any of the other Noahs. Cyril was out so he couldn't go to their estate, every time he left the room he snuck around trying not to run into anyone.

He didn't have such luck on the third day, he ran into the man he never hoped he had to see. The Earl was frolicking around the kitchen when Allen walked in, "Oh Allen-kun I was just looking for you~" he said in a singsong voice. "Come along with me please, it's time for a little chat (heart)."** (It always looks like that in the manga). **Allen followed reluctantly, until they were in the Earl's set of rooms. He had three akuma servants, in the room with him, one holding a sword. "What's going on?" Allen asked his eye activating. "Now that Tyki-pon and Road are gone I can finally finish what I've started by bringing you here." The Earl said, seriously, Allen stepped back. "What would that be?" he asked cautiously, The Earl's smile turned sinister, "To bring back our wonderful 14th family member of course."

He made a hand gesture and the akuma stepped forward, the one holding the sword rushed at Allen, impaling him with the sword. Allen shrieked, the sword burning, "What is this?" He shrieked at the Earl, he laughed maniacally, "Oh Allen, did you not realize that it was innocence." Realization hit Allen as he fell to the floor unconscious, his skin turning gray stigmata appearing on his forehead. Allen Walker fell into a deep slumber, the 14th Noah, Neah awoke. "Welcome back my brother; I'm happy your mindset has changed. It will be much easier for our family to be happy now that you do not wish to kill me." Neah smiled at the Earl, the man he used to hate so much, "It's good to be back, where is my Tyki?" The Earl laughed, "He will be back in a week, don't fret." Neah smiled again, it was sinister, "Good, I'll be waiting for my revenge."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

***SOB* the stories over, uh oh, the 14****th**** is back and he's looking for Tyki! The exorcists are coming for a friend who isn't even there anymore! What will happen? Find out in the sequel, that I will post when I get some more reviews, anyone got an idea for a title though? Well let me know if you have any ideas, and ****REVIEW!**

**Allen: Am I dead? **

**Ella" Maybeee…. We shall see.**

**Lavi and Allen: **_**REVIEW!**_

**You can still borrow a yaoi pairing of your choice if you review. Sorry it's over :( it's over to fast.**


	13. Reunions

**Here it is, the former sequel to Unseen, well I have wanted to post this for a while. I waited, until I got some more feedback from chapters 12 and 13. I am trying a new writing format, I see it a lot and it seems easier to work with than giant paragraphs. All one fic now xD this will be a long fic then **_**'**__this is Allen talking' mmk_

**Allen: Ella doesn't own man.**

_A Noah's true self, hidden behind a mask of cruelty_

_An exorcist's anguish, over a lost love_

_A cursed one's battle to regain control_

_A man's love, slowly bringing eating away at another's heart_

** OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Floating endlessly in Darkness, never to find a way out that was the reality that Allen Walker currently knew. Ever since the 14th had taken over the young exorcist's body, he floated in the dark recesses of his mind, sleeping soundly. Dead to the world, he dreamt of Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee. They were on a train; he tried to reach out to them calling their names. To his surprise they jumped, frantically looking around.

"Did you hear that?" Lenalee cried, "It sounded like Allen-kun."

"_You can hear me?"_

"Allen? Is that you, where are you?" Lavi called happily.

"_I don't know, the Earl stabbed me and that's all I remember,"_

"The Earl stabbed you? Start from the beginning baka!" Kanda shouted, angrily.

Allen flinched, and it all came back to him, how they had betrayed him. His closest friends, his family, had betrayed him. It made him sick, why the hell should he explain anything to those people.

"_Why should I? Why would you care at all?" _Allen said coldly.

They seemed startled by Allen's sudden behavior change.

"_I thought we were friends, I trusted you, I considered you my family I CARED. That didn't matter to you did it, you just casted me away when you found someone new. Right Kanda, Lavi! Lenalee, you were the only one hesitant, but you gave into them in the end. I want to know why._

"What are you talking about Allen? We didn't cast you away," Lenalee said.

"_Now you deny it, act like it never happened, I know it did Tyki told me. He told me how you just handed me off to die. What did I do to deserve that, what was so horrible about me Kanda? What was so bad that you wanted Lavi to kill me?" _Allen cried, tears threatening to spill,

"What the hell are you talking about Baka Moyashi? I loved you, I tried to tell you that but you shut me out! Dammit, I don't even know why I try, you're just useless sometimes." Kanda said, his glare felt like it would pierce Allen's already broken heart.

Allen clenched his fists, grinding his teeth together, did he ever care? _No Allen he never did, _The 14th's voice haunting him.

"_Fine then, Kanda, I leave you to your mission. Don't expect any more interruption from me, I won't bother you anymore. I can't, the 14__th__ has my body anyway, and I'll just wait until I die… Fading away." _

With that, he left them, watching their reactions and fading back into his eternal slumber.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Dammit Road, can't we just get back already, there obviously isn't anything here." Tyki complained.

It had been a week since he and Road left Edo, he missed Allen. He felt as if something was wrong, he could tell Road felt it too. She was tense and not as childish as she normally was, she let out a sigh.

"Whatever, I don't know why the Earl sent us here for nothing, it's really quite tiring."

With that statement she opened a door, back to Edo, she and Tyki stepped through. They immediately felt something off, it was dinner time, yet no one was at the table. They walked into the sitting room; they saw a white head of hair over the back of one of the chairs.

"Allen-kun we are home!" Road cried, launching herself over the chair and into the "Allen's" lap.

She let out a wail and threw herself back, Tyki shot forward, placing himself in front of Road. He gasped, unable to believe who he saw in front of him.

"Hello Tyki, Road, it's been quite a long time. Hasn't it." Neah said with a sinister smile playing across his lips.

He seemed to radiate power, and if you listened closely there seemed to be music flowing around him, with golden music notes appearing around his head. He eyed Tyki hungrily checking him up and down, he grinned.

"You two haven't changed a bit I see, I suppose you wonder how I got here hmm," Amusement lacing his words.

"Where is Allen-kun," Road cried out desperately.

"Sleeping, my dear Road. Now I see why Earl-sama sent you two away, you care too much." Neah said checking his nails.

"What did the Earl do Neah? Tell me!" Tyki shouted angrily, he wasn't in the mood for the 14th's games.

"My, my testy aren't we? Well I suppose I should tell you. While you were gone the Earl called Allen to his chambers and stabbed him with an innocence sword, awakening me. Simple as that."

"I did this to you, I'll take it back!" Road shouted, she closed her eyes concentrating; she fired a ball of green energy at the 14th.

He simply sighed, deflecting it with his left hand.

"Oh Road as the first Noah I thought you would have more power than that, disappointing truly."

"Bring Allen back Neah, this isn't funny, we know you hate the Earl and would never side with him." Tyki said anger lacing his voice.

"Oh Tyki, fond of your newest toy eh? Well, I won't wake him up, but I think I'll give him some _pleasant _dreams now." Neah said with menace. "maybe Mana dying over and over and over again, he would be shattered by the time you found a way to him" Neah smirked.

"That was your brother you bastard, how could you think of your nephew in that way, causing him so much pain." Tyki shouted.

"Oh Tyki it's something I call tough love, you see Allen isn't being harmed at all just resting. I would just be giving him some entertainment,"

"_Did you even care about Mana? Did he mean anything to you? You tricked me you dirty bastard!"_ A voice roared it seemed to rebound off of all the walls making everyone flinch.

"Ahh it seems as though our little Allen had woken up, tired of the little display I left for you?"

"_Shut up! Just shut up! Why did you do this to me, I trusted you, I thought you thought of me as a nephew. Now I see that I'm just a pawn to you."_

"Oh Allen you're mistaken of course I care, now go back to sleep." The last part a command and the presence of Allen Walker left the room.

"I bid you two farewell for now, but Tyki, I'll find you later." Then with a sound of a piano Neah disappeared.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Done! First chappie done! Thank goodness, it took me FOREVER to write this. Leave a review please, next chapter up when I get 2 reviews :).**

Allen and Lavi: _**Review!**_


	14. Where my mind lies

**This is the newest installation of Unseen! I had a pretty good time writing this and I hope you like :)**

**Allen: Ella doesn't own man.**

** Chapter 2: Where my mind lies.**

Tyki punched the wall, _Dammit, how could I let this happen,_ he thought furiously. That bastard, lying manipulating bastard. There has to be a way to reverse it, it couldn't be permanent, Road's abilities were powerful but not that powerful.

"Oh Tyki you're going to damage that wall if you keep going on like that, need a shoulder to cry on?" A musical voice rang out behind him.

"Go away Neah, I'm not in the mood for your games, go pester the Earl."

"Well aren't we testy tonight," Neah said wrapping his arms around Tyki. The Noah's appearance had changed; he was now several inches taller, now standing only an inch below Tyki's own height. Tyki wrenched himself from the other Noah's grasp, disgusted.

"Keep your hands off of me you dirty traitor, I told you years ago I wanted nothing to do with you." Anger flashed through the Noah's face.

"Oh is this about my nephew, Tyki? He leaves an impression on you? Well you must know that he never loved you. Oh he wanted to, but another has already claimed his heart. All you did was break his heart, he wanted to love you so much, to forget about the other he cared about, but alas he couldn't. You were led on Tyki, by a mere boy!" Neah's voice raised three octaves; Tyki flinched at the harsh words.

"_That's… not… true," _A weak voice said, barely above a whisper. _"I did... love you Tyki, he's lying, I did."_

"Allen?" Tyki called hopefully, "Are you alright?"

"Still have enough energy after what you've been through eh? Well there's more where that came from of course. How about this, Allen your friends really didn't give you up, Tyki kidnapped you and told you that lie. A perfect pet for the Earl, right aren't you Tyki?" Neah finished with a smile. Tyki grimaced, now the kid would be mad.

"_I know, I've known since I communicated with headquarters," _Allen's voice sounded stronger, thankfully.

"Hmm… you're stronger than I thought you were, maybe more actions should be taken…" Neah looked deep in thought.

"_They're coming, for me, the exorcists. They will be here in a matter of days," _Allen informed the 14th _"I'll be strong enough to take back over; nothing you do can stop me." _

Neah shrugged, "Not likely, you may be strong, but I am stronger. No matter what the situation is."

"Ehhh I'm bored and it's dinner, cya there Tyki" Neah said with a smile before disappearing.

"Allen are you still here with me?" Tyki asked, hopefully.

"_Yes, but not for much longer, he's going to try to put me back to sleep soon. This time, Tyki, I won't be able to get out. When the Order gets here, send Kanda after the 14__th__, you two together might be able to wake me up… hopefully. Until next time Tyki," _Allen finished before fading.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen floated in the dark recesses of his mind, desperately trying to stay awake despite the 14th's power. The darkness seemed so inviting to the young exorcist, drawing him into a dark pit.

"Come on Allen, Mana is calling for you, just go to sleep," The voice of the 14th intruded in his mind attempting to lull him into a deep slumber he knew he couldn't get out of. Allen fought as long he could but succumbed in the end.

He was at the order in the cafeteria; he sat at his normal table with Lavi and Lenalee chatting happily.

"Allen-kun, could you go check on Kanda please? He hasn't been down today," Lenalee asked him.

"Sure Lenalee, does your brother need him?"

"Nope, he just hasn't been down tonight," Lenalee said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll go right now! Cya later." Allen called, walking out of the cafeteria.

Allen walked up the hundreds of flights of stairs, panting as he got to the top floor where the exorcists stay. Kanda's room was the last one in the hallway Allen walked up and cautiously knocked on his door. No reply, Allen knocked again, this time calling his name. There was some shuffling on the other side of the door.

"I swear if you knock on my door one more time Lavi I'm gonna slice you up!" Kanda yelled from the other side of the door.

"N-no Kanda it's me Allen," He called, "Lenalee wanted me to check on you."

"Moyashi?"

"It's Allen Bakanda!" Allen shouted, Kanda chuckled and opened the door.

Allen gaped, Kanda was shirtless, and his long hair was cascading down his back. Allen struggled to gather words into a sentence.

"Oi, Moyashi are you coming in or are you just going to stand there." Kanda said, annoyed, Allen walked into Kanda's room, spotting the lotus flower in the corner.

"So Kanda why weren't you downstairs today?" Allen asked casually.

"I was sleeping, just got back from a mission," Kanda stated blatantly.

"Oh, okay well Lenalee just wanted to know why you didn't come down, so I guess I'll be going" Allen rambled walking past Kanda. Allen was stopped in his tracks when Kanda grabbed his wrist.

"Kanda what are you-?" Allen was cut off when Kanda's lips met his, Allen kissed back enthusiastically. Allen opened his moaned into the kiss letting Kanda explore every inch of his mouth. This continued until morning when a flushed Allen Walker scurried out of Kanda's room without a shirt. It was heaven, perfect.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The perfect dream that the boy would never want to leave, the plan was foolproof. It kept the boy from attempting to break out of his prison. While this was going on Neah could siphon energy, taking the life force from Allen Walker, strengthening himself in the process. He would be ready when the exorcists showed up, he would be sure to wake Allen up just as he was killing them, as a little punishment for defying him. Yes, Allen would never bother him again after his friends die. A sinister smile spread across the 14th's face, he wouldn't fail this time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 15! Well this took me FOREVER to write, but it was fun, I'm so flipping tired now. Please please review I really want to hear from you!**

**Lavi: REVIEW! **


	15. The Exorcists arrive

**Happy Halloween everyone! I so wanted to go trick or treating or go to a party, but noooo my ankle is still sprained. So I'm writing a chapter for you guys! Also, I there will be no lemon in this story, I'm uncomfortable writing it and frankly I can't write it. I can read it, I just can't write it… odd. **

**Thanks to people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you like this one.**

**Allen: Ella doesn't own man.**

** OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"There is a method of separation I know of, should I try it?" Neah asked the Earl, they were currently sitting in the parlor after dinner.

"Of course, you're true form would be much more powerful without the innocence in your body." The Earl answered, ever present grin on his face. Neah smiled, 'Of course that idiot would want that…' he thought.

"A Noah host would be perfect, maybe Tyki perhaps?" Neah smirked when he saw the Earl flinch, so he was still afraid.

"Whomever you wish, Neah," The Earl replied, 'trying to save his own ass as always, not much has changed around here.'

"I'm thinking after dinner tomorrow, before the exorcists get here. Allen's dead body can be the last thing they see."

"You are very cruel Neah, I like that, I bid you good night." The Earl replied.

"I will set everything up, the ceremony shall take place as the exorcists arrive, Allen's death will enrage them, and it will be a good fight." The Earl nodded leaving Neah alone. He felt Allen stir inside him, his dream changing yet again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Allen and Kanda had been meeting every night, they were finally together, and Allen couldn't be happier. Lenalee and Lavi were finally together too, everything seemed to be going well, akuma attacks were less frequent.

Allen was lying in his room after dinner; Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee were on a mission. Allen was the only exorcist left in headquarters, Miranda and Krory were in the American branch and bookman was off in Spain. There was a knock at his door, Allen got up puzzled, and he answered the door. Allen yelped it was Tyki Mikk; a Noah was standing at his door! Allen backed up until he fell back onto the bed. Tyki shut the door, straddling Allen holding his arms above his head.

"Great position to be in isn't it shounen **(Kid)**?" Tyki purred seductively. Allen wiggled and tried to break free, Tyki had a tight hold on him. 'Dammit, no one's on this floor to hear me if I yell' Allen thought frantically.

"G-get off of me Tyki," Allen tried to sound assertive, but he was too afraid, the Noah had him in a horrible position.

"Doesn't sound like you want me to, does it?" Tyki grinned, showing perfect white teeth.

"I'll call for help," Allen threatened hoping Tyki didn't know everyone was gone.

"Oh Allen, nobody will come to your aide, they are all out on missions." Allen cursed Komui for sending everyone off.

"What do you want from me?" Allen asked, fear slipping into his voice.

"This, shounen," Tyki said, smashing his lips to Allen's. Allen tried to fight him by squirming, and then attempting to scream. Tyki took the opportunity to explore the smaller man's mouth. What the hell was going on? Did Allen actually like this, no impossible, he loved Kanda, right?

Tyki pulled away, both of them gasping for air, Tyki looked at Allen lovingly.

"Shounen, how did that feel, did you like it?" Tyki asked with a grin.

"N-no, I love someone else, why the hell would I want you all over me." Tyki smirked again, starting to unbutton Allen's pants.

"Seems like you like it to me, let's try something else." Tyki said, starting to strip Allen and himself.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Saying that Tyki didn't want to go to dinner was an understatement; he'd rather be anywhere else. He and Road had been avoiding the 14th as much as they could; the other Noah didn't seem to mind the change, though they gave Neah a wide berth.

This dinner though, was different the Earl kept stealing glance at Tyki, his eyes fearful **(A.n.: He's in human form.). **That was when the 14th made his announcement.

"When dinner is over, I request that we meet in the backyard, for desert." Neah stated casually, Lulubelle's eyes narrowed, but when the Earl agreed, they had no choice.

When dinner was over, the Earl and Neah climbed to the top of a tower they had in their backyard. It was like kings giving an announcement to their subjects.

"As you all know the exorcists will be here in a matter of minutes, Neah has decided to separate himself from Allen Walker." The Earl called, the Noah were taken aback, how could this be?

"Correct, but I need a powerful new body," Neah called, eyes setting on Tyki. Then Neah did something not even the Earl saw coming, as quick as lightning, Crown Clown was activated and through the Earls heart. Lulubell cried out, rushing forward, the 14th shot a blast of power at her, sending her sprawling backwards.

The Earl and 14th's bodies shone a radiant golden light, when it faded stood Neah. In his true from, he no longer looked like Allen. _Allen_ the young exorcist's body lay at Neah's feet, he was unconscious.

"Tyki, you betrayed me, now I get my revenge. This is what happens when you defy me!" The 14th yelled, stabbing Allen's unconscious body and dropping him to the ground. Road screeched and Tyki rushed forward to catch the falling boy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Kanda is it a good idea just to walk through like this?" Lenalee asked, nervously as they walked through the mansion.

"How else are we supposed to find them," Kanda replied annoyed. He could feel Allen near, and he was anxious to find him.

They crossed through a door into the backyard, where they saw a man standing at the top of a tower, and Allen who had been stabbed in the chest. The man threw Allen down, the Noah Road let out an ear-piercing wail and Tyki Mikk rushed to catch the falling boy.

"That's what happens when you betray the 14th Noah Tyki Mikk, remember that."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Annndd Cut! Well that was an eventful chappie! Is Allen dead? Is the 14****th**** a dick, yes, but remember Road did that to him, he may change soon ^.~ Well Happy Halloween and:**

**R.I.P **Declan Sullivan, 20. A Notre Dame student who died on Wednesday while filming a Notre Dame Football practice.

Lavi: happy Halloween and REVIEW!

Allen: Review if you want me to live.

Neah: Review if you want me to crawl into a hole!

Tyki: Review! If Allen dies there won't be any TykiAllen action ^.~

Ella: Holy fudge, we would die!

Kanda: Che.

Ella: Yullen is good too!


	16. Memories

**Well I'm back I carved a wonderful pumpkin that I call Timcanpy, I know a little late but hey I likes to carve pumpkins! Thanks for the reviews everyone! ****Pikaloid**** I would LOVE IT if you turned Unseen into a fan comic, please please do! Also thanks for clearing up the name spelling mistakes, I can't find a right spelling anywhere, it's always different! By the way when I said Neah's true form I meant the human form from the manga. I believe it shows him on wiki. Well here's chapter 17 of Unseen!**

**Allen: Ella doesn't own Man. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen's limp body fell in slow motion blood dripping from the wound in his chest, Neah laughing manically above him. Tyki rushed forward and caught the dying exorcist, shaking him, desperately trying to revive him. Kanda ran to Allen's side his face was peaceful, like he was sleeping, but his breathing was ragged.

"It missed vital organs but we need to find a way to stop the bleeding. If this keeps up he'll bleed out in minutes." Tyki said taking his hand out of Allen's chest. Lenalee brought out bandages from a first aid kit.

"Kanda, Lavi keep them away from Allen while I work." She said, pushing them towards the approaching Noah. Kanda pulled out Mugan rushing towards them.

"Stop you idiots! Do you really want to listen to him?" Tyki called, "He killed you once he'll do it again if you try anything against him."

"Tyki's right, he killed the Earl he'll kill us too." Road shouted from Lulubelle's side. Neah stopped his insane laughter and glared down at Tyki.

"Do you honestly think you can win against me? I have my power and the Earls combined with Allen Walker's life force," Neah shouted jumping down from his perch. "I have power you can't even imagine."

Kanda turned to Lenalee, she had just finished binding Allen's injury, and she gave him the thumbs up. She activated her innocence and ran to Kanda and Lavi. The 14th sighed at the exorcists and Noah. They all rushed at him at once, he shook his head.

"Idiots, rise Allen Walker, defend your uncle." Neah called, Kanda's head snapped towards Allen. The boy seemed to be getting up; it was like a puppet on strings. "That's right, though I'm in another body I still have power over Allen, Innocence activate!" He yelled, Allen's left arm activated and he shot like a bullet towards Tyki.

"There Tyki, your life will be ended by the one you love, how romantic," The 14th said sarcastically. All of the other Noah converged on Neah while the exorcists ran towards Allen.

"Ponytail, get your ass over here," Tyki shouted attempting to fight off Allen. Lenalee and Lavi distracted Allen while Kanda ran to Tyki.

"The kid said you could break the spell the 14th has over him, fight him, your friends and I will keep wonder-Noah away from here." Tyki whispered urgently, Kanda nodded, hoping that Tyki was right.

"Oi Moyashi, get your slow ass over here!" Kanda shouted at Allen, Allen rushed at him. Tyki called Lenalee and Lavi, over to the other battle field.

Allen looked terrible, his face was flushed from a fever, if he keeps this up with the wound he has he will die. Allen slashed at him, Kanda blocked. _'Shit, I can't hit him.' _Kanda thought _'How am I going to do this?' _ Allen slashed again and again, his style was sloppier than normal, the 14th had to be controlling him.

"Oi Baka Moyashi, snap out of it! You're fighting like a girl! Are you going to let your stupid uncle embarrass you?" Kanda shouted, Allen froze for a second, life flashing back into the cold gray eyes. "Kanda?" he asked, the cold look came back just as it quickly as it had disappeared. Allen rushed forward again, catching Kanda off guard, landing a painful blow on Kanda's side.

"Dammit Moyashi you ruined my coat! I'm going to cut your hair off!" Kanda yelled, Allen narrowed his eyes.

"Black hair goes for more Bakanda, maybe we should cut yours off," Allen retorted, eyes still cold.

"Dammit you were always so damn stubborn," Kanda tackled his struggling moyashi to the ground, looming over him. "Come on Moyashi you're better than this, come on Allen." Allen's eyes flashed back to normal, "Kanda," he muttered weakly before falling asleep.

Kanda heard a yell of pain and a flash of light shone across the yard, "I'll be back you bastards you won't be rid of me forever!" the 14th yelled, Kanda rushed over to where his comrades were standing.

Road was sobbing over a dead Lulubell and Lenalee was bandaging Tyki's arm.

"Did you kill him?" They all turned to look at Kanda who was holding Allen bridal style.

"No, he was injured but he ran away, Jasdevi and Cyril are also nowhere to be found." Tyki explained gritting his teeth as Lenalee cleaned his wound.

"How is Allen?" Lavi asked, concerned.

"He's fine for now, but we need to get him back to headquarters. Komui needs to take a look at his wounds." Kanda replied, "What are you two going to do?" He asked Road and Tyki.

"Dunno yet," Tyki answered looking at Road.

Kanda shrugged, "Lenalee call Komui and have him open an ark gate for us." Lenalee nodded, walking back into the mansion. Kanda handed Allen over to Lavi, and walked towards Tyki.

"Thank you Noah, for looking after him." Kanda muttered looking at the ground, Tyki grinned at him.

"Whatever but remember Yu Kanda, I'm not giving up on him, Allen Walker will be mine."

"You bastard, if you lay a hand on him I'll kill you." Kanda snarled, Tyki grinned.

"Your friends calling you, guess you better get back to him."

"That guy is a nut job," Kanda said, Lavi laughed handing Allen back.

"Come on guys, gates open." Lenalee called from inside the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As soon as Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee got back to headquarters they were whisked away to the infirmary and then bombarded with questions. The Vatican had been informed that the Millennium Earl had been killed, and that Allen Walker was safely returned back to the order. They were assured that there was no need to send anyone out and that Allen was making a wonderful recovery, and was Noah free.

Allen woke up two weeks after they returned home, and Kanda was called down. Allen was sitting up and eating.

"Oi, Moyashi stuffing your face as usual," Kanda said as he sat down.

"Moyashi? Who's that?" Allen asked, "Come to think of it, who are you?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Gosh that fight scene was terrible! I'm thinking 4 or 5 more chappies to go. And to ****Pikaloid ****leave your email and we can get in touch about the comic! Dun dun dun! Allen doesn't remember anything! What happened to our adorable little hero? I couldn't wait to get this up, so double update for you happy readers. **

**Allen: Nothing! **

**Ella: Shut it brain trauma!**

**Allen: you shut it cripple!**

**Ella: It's on like butter on bread Walker!**

**Please review! **

**P.S: If any of you want to get in touch with me here's my email.**

** Please email me if you have any suggestions or anything :) **


	17. Who are you?

**Well I'm back, I know a lot of people skip these author notes and just get right to the good stuff but this time please just read it. Look, I know I have been updating constantly lately but I can't really do that from now on, it's been a really rough few weeks and I don't think I have the energy to sit down and write as of right now. Also I don't know how well I'm doing with this story because I'm not getting a lot of feedback, 2 people review constantly. Everyone knows the whole "I'm not writing until I get 6 million reviews" thing but for me that's not the case all I want is some honest feedback. It really motivates an author to see feedback whether it's good or bad, and I really need motivation to finish this story. So please just take one minute and hit the review button, it really makes a difference to me. Well sorry about that sad little Author note and here's the new chapter.**

**Allen: Ella doesn't own man…**

_Who are you?____Kanda stared at the younger boy in front of him, how could he not remember who anyone was?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It had been a week since Allen Walker had woken up from his slumber and Kanda still wasn't used to the blank stare that he received from the boy. When Lenalee first visited the white haired exorcist Allen immediately took a liking to her, it was as if he still remembered the girl.

Kanda made his way to the infirmary; he made a habit of visiting every day. Komui had no idea what was wrong with Allen, nothing was wrong with his brain waves or with his vital signs. As Kanda walked through the door he could already hear Lenalee and Allen joking and laughing, like the best of friends. A wave of jealousy shot through Kanda, what if Allen didn't remember feelings they shared, what if he fell for Lenalee instead? Kanda shook the thoughts out of his head beckoning Lenalee over.

"Your brother needs you; he said something about a mission with Lavi in Greece." Kanda told her as he walked past. Lenalee nodded, waving a goodbye to Allen and Kanda.

"You come here every day and yet I can't remember you," Allen's voice piped up, "It's really frustrating not being able to remember anything." He finished staring at Kanda.

"Do you remember anything moyashi?" Kanda asked him, if he could get any kind of reaction from the boy he'd be satisfied.

"A few things, a red-haired man, a gray skinned man, and I always feel something tug at the back of my mind when you say that word." Allen said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked, Allen nodded enthusiastically. A read-haired man, that must be General Cross, but he's missing again so they can't call him. A gray-skinned man… Tyki, damn how could Allen remember that bastard but not him.

"It figures you remember the two nobody can find, General Cross and Tyki Mikk." Kanda mused, there was a knock on the infirmary door, Kanda moved to get it. When he opened the door he stood face to face with Tyki Mikk, the same damn person he didn't want to see.

"That's him!" Allen shouted, "That's the gray-skinned man I remember!" Tyki smirked at Kanda walking past him to Allen's bed.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing ponytail here for a moment, he is needed for a meeting." Allen nodded, a flicker of sadness flashed through his eyes, not going unnoticed by Kanda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Tyki Mikk and Road Camelot of the Noah clan have pledged allegiance to the Vatican. They are now certified to work for the Order," Komui told the crowd of disbelieving people.

"But they tried to kill us," One of the finders shouted, "Yeah!" there was a chorus of outrage.

"Yes, yes I know, but the Millennium Earl is dead. We face a new threat in the other Noah, Tyki and Road have allied themselves with us and not with them. We should be grateful to have them; they know many things that could be a turning point in this war." Komui finished stepping down from the podium; he seemed to say the right things, the previously outraged members cheered. Kanda, however, was still skeptical Noah don't just up and want to help. Tyki and Road had to want something.

Kanda left the auditorium, making his way back up the infirmary where Allen was. As he walked in he heard murmuring voices, he quickly grabbed Mugan. He pushed the curtain aside to reveal Tyki and Road standing over a sleeping Allen.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He whispered loudly, trying not to wake the sleeping exorcist.

"Calm down ponytail, put the sword away, we are trying to help." Road said rolling her eyes at him, Kanda placed mugan back on his belt.

"What is wrong with him then?" Kanda asked, annoyed with the snickering Road.

"Well for one thing, the Allen you've been talking to isn't real." Tyki started, he was interrupted when mugan was placed at his throat.

"What do you mean he isn't real, tell me!" Kanda demanded, Tyki sighed.

"Calm down rabies, I was getting to that," Tyki said pushing him back. "Now as I was saying, the 14th put him under a very large sleeping spell. While under this spell Allen's life energy was being siphoned, so now the real Allen is too weak to wake up. Somehow in his subconscious mind we got special Allen here," Tyki finished pointing at the sleeping boy.

"How long will he be like that?" Kanda asked concern slipping into his voice.

"Well he needs energy, so if we find a willing donor for it, a few days tops." Road said.

"I'll do it," Kanda said immediately.

"No ponytail, this isn't going to be pleasant for either of you," Tyki said Road nodded.

"Very painful, for both of you, there's a slight chance Allen could go into cardiac arrest too," Road said counting of the horrible things that could happen on her fingers.

"What is the chance he'll wake up without it?"

"There isn't any chance, and after a while his body will die out. It's not very fun either way."

"Well then, it's settled I'll do it."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I'm so tired… Thanks for reading and sorry for the depressing note at the top, but I felt it needed to be said. Again updates won't be as frequent, maybe once a week. Please review, I really am having trouble with this story, I can't critique my own story. Until next update…**

**Allen: Review please.**


	18. Pain

**I'm home! Well I finally have time to sit down and write this, all the drama is gone, for now at least. This should be chapter 19 but chapter 13 was glitching so I had to take it down. So if you missed the last chapters because of that confusion here have a cookie!**

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:**

Unnoticed Observer

Terra1298

**Thanks so very much! **

**I do not own man, I can't draw that well lol.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Those treacherous dogs! How dare they betray us?" Neah shouted angrily at his remaining family members. All of the Noah had come to serve him as the new Earl, only Tyki and Road abandoned him.

"I'm sure my dear daughter and brother are merely taking a break, they will be back soon enough," Cyril said, attempting to calm the infuriated Noah.

"It was all for my damn nephew, he just can't stay dead, he's like a fucking cockroach!" Neah exploded taking his anger out on a poor akuma servant. Tyki and Road had surely found a cure for Allen's sudden amnesia; it was only a matter of time before he would wake up.

"Leave, I wish to be alone." Neah said quietly, his family left without a word, leaving the Noah to think.

He was still connected to Allen subconsciously, how could he use that to his advantage? The boy surely wouldn't believe anything he said. Neah coughed blood pooled at his feet, '_interesting, so while Allen's hurt, I am too.' _He thought finally making sense of the constant headaches over the last few days, it seemed that Allen Walker was fighting for control.

It would make sense, they shared a body and a mind for so long, they had to share some sort of bond. A cruel smile played across Neah's lips, an idea crept into his mind. An idea that would surely bring pain and suffering to both Allen and Tyki, bringing them right into his hands. After all, Neah would heal but would Allen?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay Ponytail, you sure no one will bother us?" Tyki asked again, glancing around the empty infirmary.

"Yes for the eighth time, I'm absolutely sure." Kanda said rolling his eyes.

"Well excuse me, what would you do if someone walked in here and saw Allen being 'electrocuted" Tyki said putting air quotes around electrocuted.

"Say hello, what would you do smartass?" Kanda said sarcastically, he just wanted this whole thing to be over. Those damn Noah were starting to piss him off, especially the man. They were both obsessed with Allen, but in different ways, and it was really wearing on the Japanese man's patience.

"Okay are we ready Tickie?" Road asked sauntering into the room, Tyki nodded, grimacing slightly at the nickname.

"All right, Ponytail, give me your hand." Road ordered, he complied, offering his left hand for to her.

"Remember, this is gonna hurt," Tyki said with a smirk. It was immediately replaced with concern as Road started chanting in another language, she cut a large gash in Kanda's hand. His hiss of pain didn't faze her; Kanda looked down at the sleeping moyashi, silently promising himself that Allen would be safe.

Suddenly, Road smashed Kanda's hand onto Allen's forehead, his blood running down the moyashi's face. Allen's eyes flew open, he let out and ear piercing wail as his body convulsed. Kanda too grunted in pain as he was drained of his energy, it flowed into Allen in large waves.

It seemed like hours before Allen stopped screaming settling back into the hospital bed. Kanda removed his hand from Allen's forehead.

"Did it work" Kanda asked, silently praying that it had.

"Yes, now he must rest, so do you Ponytail," Tyki said, dragging Kanda out of the infirmary and into his room. Kanda fell into a deep sleep so Tyki sighed and lifted the heavy exorcist onto the bed, shutting the door silently as he left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day Kanda rushed out of bed getting dressed and heading for the infirmary as fast as his legs would take him. He burst through the doors, seeing Lenalee and Lavi joking with the moyashi.

"Kanda! He's regained his memory isn't that amazing!" Lenalee explained, joy in her voice.

"Amazing," Tyki piped from the corner, Kanda rolled his eyes, the Noah were here too.

"You're finally up eh Bakanda, slow as ever," Allen said sarcastically winking at Kanda.

"Baka moyashi," Kanda muttered. Everyone laughed, except for Kanda.

Allen suddenly cried out, clutching his right side.

"Oi Moyashi what's wrong?" Kanda shouted at Allen's side in a millisecond.

"It's him, Kanda, it's Neah. I know it's him." Everyone went silent, Allen held his side, it started bleeding heavily.

"Everyone out, I'll help him. Except you Noah" Kanda shouted, glaring at Tyki and Road. Lavi and Lenalee left, leaving Kanda and Allen with the two Noah.

"Kanda, what do I do?" Allen asked after Kanda had bandaged his wound.

"I don't know," Kanda admitted, he felt helpless. He couldn't do anything to help Allen.

"That bastard." Road snarled, Tyki clenched his fists.

"What is going on?" Kanda asked, Tyki turned towards him, his face full of anger.

"He still has a link with Allen, a bond that hasn't been broken." Tyki explained, his voice full of hatred.

"Dammit, why is he doing this, what did I ever do to him?" Allen yelled, he broke into choked sobs. Kanda pulled him close and held him until Allen fell asleep, he turned to the Noah.

"Leave, I'll find you later and we can chat."

Kanda stayed with Allen that night too, murmuring words to Allen as he slept.

**Well that's the end of this chappie! I just edited it today, sorry. A reviewer said it seemed rushed and they were right. So I went back and changed a few things, the next chapter will be up maybe, Wednesday. I have a meeting tomorrow and other commitments, so it will not be up today or tomorrow. Sorry folks .' **


	19. New Light

**Well, I had time and I was bored so an update you receive! Ugh I feel like crap, I think the dang flu is going around. Ella has a new story Idea! I'll reveal it at the end of the chappie! I went back and edited chapter 18 so it's better now, when I'm done with this story I might rewrite it… I dunno but I really don't feel good, meh. My stomach hurts… **

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers!**

Unnoticed Observer- Thanks for the review, and for being patient ^.^  
Terra1298- I'm happy you enjoy it  
lilanimefan247- Thanks for the criticism, I like to hear that as much as compliments, I went back and rewrote the chapter, I think it's so much better now.

**Kanda: She owns nothing, che. *fangirl squeal!***

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"So what do you mean he and I have a bond?" Allen asked Tyki, the exorcists and Noah were currently in the back of the library, hoping that no one could hear them.

"Well, it's an empathetic link, all Noah have a human side and a Noah side. Neah somehow managed to separate himself from his human side, which is you shounen," Tyki explained.

"The bookmen have never recorded anything about this happening," Lavi stated.

"That's because it's never happened, jeez I thought you'd be smarter than that eyepatch," Road said looking bored. Lavi glared at the younger looking girl.

"Well is there any way to break the bond?" Lenalee asked.

"No, a Noah's bond with his human side is unbreakable. Unless the human side is killed," Road explained, looking at Tyki. "And so far, Tickie is the only one to have that happen."

"What is wrong with him…" Allen muttered.

"Allen-kun, what's the matter?" Lenalee asked, putting her hand on his.

"He was always so… friendly to me," Allen said looking at the floor.

"Che, the bastard was trying to take over your body, of course he was going to be nice," Kanda said, Allen glared at him.

"Well Bakanda, for your information, he was Mana's brother, my uncle." Allen growled.

"Well Moyashi, I don't see what that has to do with anything; he's still a body snatcher." Kanda said, "It doesn't matter who he's related to, he is trying to hurt you, which is not okay in my book. So I don't care if he's god, I will kill him if he threatens you again. So don't feed me that crap about being nice, because dammit Allen, he's trying to kill you." Kanda's voice had risen to a yell, Allen flinched.

"I guess you're right," Allen muttered.

"Well, we have a part in this chaos; The Earl made a pill and told us to feed it to Allen. Well the pill didn't have the desired effect; it worked on the 14th, not Allen." Tyki said, Allen turned to him, surprised.

"You wanted me to turn into _that?_" He squeaked, Road giggled

"Of course not Allen, it wouldn't have that effect on you. If it had worked, it would've been different." Road said.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Lavi asked, Allen flinched again.

"Moyashi, what's wrong," Kanda asked, moving closer to the smaller man.

"N-nothing, I-I'm fine," Allen managed through clenched teeth.

"You are the worst liar in the history of the world Allen," Lavi said rolling his eye at Allen.

"He's at it again," Road said, horrified.

"What is he doing?" Lenalee asked grasping Allen's hand tightly.

"His glove! It's turning red," Lavi exclaimed. Kanda was at Allen's side in an instant, he had the glove of in a second.

"He's a sick bastard," Kanda whispered.

"What did he do?" Road asked.

Kanda moved showing Allen's normal hand to everyone, it had a shallow cut in a cross shape. Like the stigmata the Noah have.

"What game is he playing," Tyki growled, "I'm going to find him, I'm going to find him and kill him."

Allen cried out again, the wound on his side opening again. Kanda picked him up, Allen's head resting on his shoulder.

"We need to get him to the infirmary, we'll just say the wound opened when he was training." Lenalee said sprinting after Kanda.

"Alright, you two, do you have a way to reverse it?" Lavi asked, blocking their way out.

"No. The only way to get rid of him is to kill him." Road said grimly

"Won't that kill Allen?" Lavi asked.

"No, if it's a direct hit to the heart, Allen won't be affected." Tyki explained, trying to worm his way past Lavi.

"Then we have no choice," Lavi said in a monotone voice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Tyki will be here soon," Neah said grinning, "Prepare for our family members." The Akuma servants bowed.

"Neah, are you sure this is a good idea, to provoke them like this?" Lulubell asked, Cyril nodded.

"Of course, do you two doubt me?" Neah asked, insane smile crawling across his face.

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Cyril said, glancing nervously at Lulubell.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Neah shouted, "Do you think that I care what you think?"

"S-sorry, Neah," Lulubell said nervously leaving the room. Cyril bowed and left after her.

_Neah is insane and unstable; we can't go on like this._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Well there ya guys go a new chappie. Well I gots a new story idea **

**Savior: The Black Order and Noah clan, two vampire covens, have been at war for thousands of years. They are waiting for a savior, who would ensure victory to the side he chooses. After thousands of years of waiting he is found. Whose side will he choose? Yullen, LenaleexLavi.**

**This was very short and I'm sorry but I'm really not feeling good :/ stupid possible flu, meh. I might be able to update on Wednesday. Please review and let me know what you think of my new idea, that would be a very long fic lol. I will probably start this next week if I get positive feedback.**


	20. Gone

**It's been a while since I've updated this one lol. My new story is up Blood Savior, so fun to write **** I'm sorry that my chapters haven't been as long or as full but I write when time permits. So if I have to decide between writing and studying, well I gotta pick studying. I have been trying to make them longer but sometimes chapters take a while to write, so sometimes length isn't a big deal to me. Sorry… **

**Allen: Ella doesn't own me or Man.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It had been a few days since Allen was admitted into the infirmary, while he was resting the Noah and exorcists were using his room as a base. Planning an attack on the remaining Noah.

"So when do we leave," Lavi asked Road and Tyki.

"You're not going; we need to keep our group small. Just me, Road, Ponytail, and the kid are going." Tyki said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Stop smoking in here!" Allen yelled, glaring at Tyki.

"What do you mean we aren't going?" Lenalee cried, "Why can't we help?"

"What if they invade here? I highly doubt the order could defend themselves." Road said.

"For once they are right, though I don't see why Allen should go." Lavi added.

"He's right, you should stay," Kanda said, glaring his lover.

"Of course I'm going Bakanda!" Allen yelled.

"Ponytail makes a point, the kid could be a liability," Tyki said, "Besides Neah could use him to hurt us."

"So it's settled Allen's not going," Kanda said, "That's final." He added looking at Allen.

"Whatever." Road said bored, "I'm off to dinner." She finished leaving; she beckoned Tyki to follow him.

"Lavi, Lenalee, I'll see you at dinner, I need to talk to Kanda." Allen said coldly.

"Sure thing Allen, good luck Yu!" Lavi yelled winking at Kanda.

"Shut up stupid rabbit!"

Allen and Kanda were left alone, Allen turned to Kanda rage showing in his features.

"What the hell Kanda, are you just going to leave me here?" Allen exclaimed.

"He could hurt you," Kanda replied.

"He can hurt me here as you can see," Allen said indicating his side.

"I don't want to lose you." Kanda stated, pushing Allen onto the bed.

"You won't, I'll be careful, I'll stay by you." Allen pleaded, "I don't want to be away from you."

"Please this one time, listen to me," Kanda asked pulling Allen close.

"That's just not fair," Allen pouted.

"What's not fair?" Kanda murdered nibbling his ear.

"That! You're distracting me," Allen exclaimed.

"Are you saying you want this?" Kanda asked, Allen looked at him surprised.

"N-No! I just, oh forgot about it," Allen sighed.

Kanda grinned pressing his lips to Allen's, the younger exorcist kissed back roughly.

"When are you leaving?" Allen asked as they broke apart.

"Tonight," Kanda breathed, trying to kiss Allen again.

"What!" Allen exclaimed, "So soon, why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask," Kanda stated, frustrated.

"That's something you tell someone you care about!" Allen said glaring.

"I didn't think it was very important, we are only going to kill him," Kanda said shrugging.

"You're going to kill him?" Allen shouted aghast.

"Why do you care so much, he's hurting you," Kanda replied rolling his eyes grasping onto Allen again.

"Kanda that's my uncle, my only living relative," Allen said pushing away.

"Che, he's not your real relative, Mana was a guardian not your father."

"Mana was the only one who cared, how could you say that," Allen yelled punching Kanda in the arm.

"Dammit moyashi what are you doing, get back over here," Kanda said trying to grab Allen's arm.

"Kanda what am I to you?" Allen asked, bangs shading his eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" Kanda asked.

"Just answer the damn question," Allen yelled clenching his fists.

"A lover." Kanda stated, grabbing Allen's arm.

"Get your fucking hands off of me," Allen shouted.

"Moyashi what the hell?" Kanda exclaimed.

"He was right, you didn't care," Allen muttered.

"What is wrong with you, what did the bastard say?"

"Nothing Kanda, just leave," Allen said darkly.

"No, not until you tell me." Kanda stated firmly.

"Get the fuck out of my room Kanda!" Allen shrieked, "Next time why don't you think about people's feelings before you play your sick games with them."

Kanda got up and stormed out of the room, what the hell was his problem?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO _Time lapse 2 hours._

"Tyki, can I come in?" Allen's voice called softly, Tyki looked up from the book he was reading.

"Sure, it's open."

Allen walked in slowly, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but," a sob racked Allen's body.

"You were right, he doesn't care," Allen cried, tears flowing down his face. "He doesn't care about me or my past or anything!"

Tyki pulled him close, Allen stiffened, remembering Kanda's similar embrace.

"It's alright," Tyki soothed, Allen reluctantly returned the embrace.

There was a knock at the door along with Road's voice telling him to hurry it up. _'damn, I just can't catch a break.' _

"I'll be back, stay safe," Tyki said, kissing Allen briefly before hurrying out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen sat alone in his room, blankly staring at the wall, why did they all have to leave him here? Why did this always happen to him, why was he always abandoned?

"Hello there, little nephew," A voice sang out from the corner.

"You, why are you here?" Allen exclaimed.

"Details," Neah laughed, "Come on now, let's go on a field trip shall we?"

He grabbed Allen pulling him through an ark door.

"Who knows maybe you'll see your friends too!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I dislike, meh. **

The Puppeteer Master- Neah is a bastard. Nuff said, I didn't even like nice Neah

Unnoticed Observer- You know what the funny part is, I forgot about the pill too! Yeah, kinda sad since I'm the author…

Dazzled- They aren't as full, sorry about that. Thanks so much I am feeling better! I know, Lenalee and Allen, gosh I just can't stand that pairing. And my friend a day I write a man story without Poker Pair is the day Lenalee is paired with Allen! I love that pairing too much.

**Sorry about the late update! Please review!**


	21. Sorry :

**Hey guys, been a while hasn't it? Well sorry about that but I was going through this story and reading it and I found so many places where it could be 300 times better. So as soon as I finish Blood Savior, all of the chapters of this story will be taken down, I'll leave one chapter. Then I'm going to rewrite it, so for now nothing will happen, but in a few weeks I'm hoping to get this one done. **

**I'm sorry to everyone who read this story and left me reviews and criticism, but I want to make this story the best it can be. So please be patient with me and I'll finish Blood Savior and then I'll rewrite this one. **

**Thanks so much **

**EllaRaven**


End file.
